


【郭曹/ABO】提拉米苏马提尼

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 郭曹
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: 三国衍生





	1. Chapter 1

突如其来的意外情况十分糟糕，曹操匆匆在张辽肩上捏了一把，示意自己要走开，就闷着头只顾往前走，在夜店的汹涌人潮里艰难地挤开一条路，跌跌撞撞地要离开这里，回到楼上的酒店房间里去。

路十分地难走，夜店音乐很吵，到处是喝了酒的人挤来挤去，听不见他讲话，何况，曹操此刻也无法开口讲话，他连手脚都是软的，体内情欲高涨，他难耐地渴望与人触碰，又不敢与人触碰。

虽然霸道董事长和吃人不吐骨头的商界巨鳄这种身份听起来就像个渣A，曹操却实实在在是个Omega，此刻他浓烈的伏特加味信息素混在众多烈性或不烈性的鸡尾酒里，还好没那么明显——

他快要走到门口了，然后，因为人潮的涌动，他被绊了一跤，不由自主向前跌去。

他跌入了一个年轻柔软的怀抱，抱住他的人胸口都散发着不一样的青春的意味，他强忍许久的肌肤饥渴症绷不下去，手抓着青年的黑衬衫，咬在他耳边，喘着气说：“带我走。”

他其实没有站稳，说话的时候身体还在下滑，然后，那青年沉默着，一把捞起了他，一言不发地扶稳了，带他往光明处去。

外面一片光明，曹操眯起了眼，歪着头看青年按下电梯键，被自己的伏特加味道冲得微醺，醉眼迷离地侧过头看他侧脸。

青年人身形颀长，现在看起来很高，有些瘦，他鼻梁很挺拔，使得侧面的走线变得好看，嘴唇很薄，正认真而为难地抿着。

他抱扶着曹操进电梯，问：“你几楼？”

曹操没有说话，只是往他怀里拱，青年人一时拿他无奈，先按了自己的楼层，试探性地问他：“你……喝醉了？”

哪有正常人的信息素是伏特加味的呢。

这事情就很他妈离谱。

曹操被情欲上涌搅和得一团乱的脑子不得清明，只抱着青年人的窄腰往他身上靠，下意识往让他舒缓的地方蹭，他埋在对方的肩窝上深吸一口气，完全不接他的话，只一味称赞：“天……你好香啊。”

郭嘉呆了一呆，脸上一红，此刻电梯开了，眼看又要关上，他只好扶着人出来。然而这发情的Omega着实可怕，头一抬就咬到了他的耳垂：“……好甜。”

郭嘉身下一硬，自己也觉得这几步路变得难走起来，他已经闻得见了，这楼道里伏特加混合巧克力的气味。

像打翻了一桶刚调好的提拉米苏马提尼，又甜又辣，香得醉人。

作为一个刚刚分化，还没有任何性经验的Alpha，他居然闻着一个Omega的伏特加味信息素发了情。

还他妈是巧克力味的，你见过这么甜的A吗？

郭嘉也不知道帮个忙还能帮出这么大的祸来，他有点手足无措，既不可能把曹操扔下不管，也还没有想好下一步该怎么办。

说到底还是年轻，曹操努力攀上他的肩，不得不给迷惘的年轻人指一步路：“去你房间。”

郭嘉已经来不及思考刚才还发情发到神志不清的曹操现在怎么能注意到他的犹豫了，箭在弦上不得不发，再耽搁下去他俩还不知道能在走廊的摄像头底下上干出些什么。

郭嘉的手有点抖，在口袋里来回摸卡，曹操等不得，趴在他背上，下巴咯着他肩膀，舔着他的耳骨催促他，毫不收敛自己烈性酒的信息素，激得郭嘉差点把房卡掉在地上。

门总算打开了，郭嘉反手关门的时候，这个发情的疯子已经等不了了，捧着他的脸就把他压在门上亲吻，吻得郭嘉也控制不住，身下硬得发疼，脑子倒软得像水，反被曹操把衬衣拉起来，胸口露出来，贴上来和曹操的蹭在一起。

到底谁才是Alpha啊？郭嘉勉强把对方往后推开一点，却被他捉住了手，曹操脸颊贴着他的手心，对他笑，舔他的手指，给食指和中指做了一个特别的深喉。

郭嘉脑子都炸了，唯一的想法就是，他还是第一次，不行，得在床上。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

郭嘉其实还认真琢磨了一下这个事情要怎么干，倒不是他格外的清纯，而是曹操目前这个状态，可能不是一般的纸上谈兵能解决的，郭嘉甚至一边被他捧着脸胡乱亲着一边还在回忆干死老板里是怎么干的来着——不了，他可抱不动曹操。

被整个仰面压在床上咬喉结的时候郭嘉还觉得事情发生得过于魔幻，但身体倒是相当诚实，他被曹操扒裤子的时候还相当配合地抬起了腿，暗无天日的小兄弟到了曹操手里兴奋得一柱擎天。

他还听见曹操满意地笑了笑，评价了一句：“嗯，倒也够用。”

郭嘉叫了半声，然后咬住了手背，堵着嘴不想发出更丢人的声音，曹操的口腔潮湿热情，舌头柔软地在马眼上扫了几下，他就忍不住，挺着腰条件反射地要泄，又被老手熟练地捏住根部，没得逞。

脸丢了九成和全丢光看起来也差不多了，被一个Omega几下口活就差点早泄，郭嘉捂着眼不想看这场面，然而从指缝里看见曹操捏着他的性器似笑非笑的嘲讽表情，身下不听使唤，硬得更厉害了。

“你你你……”郭嘉胡乱摆着手，“等我戴个套。”

他翻过身趴在床上往床头柜里找套，身下硬邦邦地咯在那里，过于难受，手不得不加快。

何况还有一个开始摸他腰，拿牙齿尖尖略过他脖颈大动脉的曹操在身上，沙哑着浸满情欲的嗓子问他到底行不行。

这他妈到底谁上谁啊。

郭嘉戴套的时候手有点抖，曹操脸色涨红，身体发烧，然而看见他拿了s码的套子还是眼明手快抢走了扔开，撕了l码的给他。

郭嘉都不敢想下去了，他戴好了，摸曹操身下，全是黏腻的水渍，伏特加浓得盖过了巧克力，他给熏得白皙的一张脸也透着红晕，头脑一热，扶准了就往里去。

又紧又绵软的内壁包裹住了他，像是遭到了爱人突如其来的拥抱，年轻人冲动得难以自已，往里挺了十多下，手臂给身下的年长者抓住，喘着气指导他：混小子，顶对点地方——对，就是这里，用力——啊！

那里拼命地挽留他，缠在他腰上的腿也禁锢着他，然而让初次尝试性事的年轻人完全兴奋起来，觉得刺激又新奇，曹操完全不吝啬于表现他的满意，也让郭嘉不断收到正面的鼓励。

他因为曹操的回应欢欣雀跃，也在他喘息呻吟的时候生出年轻人幼稚的得意。

而且是真的很舒服，这种奇妙感和他以往的人生全然不同，曹操比他健康、匀称，比他年长、成功，这样眯着眼在他身下呻吟满足的时候，他心里也得到了某种奇妙的满足之感。

看来被叫作生命的大和谐也不是没道理的……曹操坐在他胯部上下挺动时郭嘉很合时宜地想，并随着他的动作更用力地去挺。

本能的力量真是不可小觑，谁说醉了就一定硬不起来的。

他已经完全沉醉在生命之水中了。

注意到年轻人迷离醉眼里动人的光，也颇为欣赏他一直硬到现在还活力奋进的性器，曹操弯下腰去吻他的眼，动作温柔极了，感觉眼皮颤动颤到了他心底，又往下咬年轻人的唇珠，若即若离地触碰了一下，就被身下的郭嘉搂住脖子，接了一个绵长细致的吻。

满腔甜香，陌生的青年甜美到不可思议，像杰克凯鲁亚克登山筋疲力竭时反复念叨的好时巧克力棒，也像曹操上周才在威尼斯一家不知名小店吃到的提拉米苏，当时阳光明媚，海水湛蓝，甜美的滋味触碰唇舌，就带他去往仙境。

那么现在……也差不多……

他想着，年轻人松开他的唇，忽的去咬他颈侧的生殖腺体。

曹操浑身一颤，下意识地要挣扎，身体经受不住，手抓紧床单，混乱地射了，被他搂得死紧，没能挣脱。

对方只是轻轻用牙尖碰了一下，然而这地方太过敏感，就跟处男的阴茎一样，郭嘉略有倦怠地浅咬了一口，完成了临时标记。

过于吓人，进入贤者时间的曹操心有余悸，在那样的当口，郭嘉就算失去理智强行标记了他，恐怕他也做不出任何反抗，身体还会欢迎得不得了。

但他也终究记得一开始的目的，即使是曹操主动找来的，很有那么些无妄之灾的味道，他也没有趁人之危的打算，甚至还克制住了Alpha天生的下流本能，把野兽关进了笼子。

“我说，”曹操喝完了两瓶水，才回过头开口道，“你可真是个好人啊。”

没人回答他，曹操走回床边，见熬了夜又消耗了大量体力的青年已经睡着了，有一点乱七八糟的液体沾到了眉毛。

曹操替他擦掉了，借着夜灯的光看他熟睡的眉眼，年轻人长得很秀气，眉毛细细的，睫毛翘翘的，嘴唇薄薄的，脸颊还粉红粉红的，甜香的味道还没有散去，越闻越甜。

曹操在酒柜下的抽屉了拿了两块巧克力塞进嘴里嚼着，深吸了五六口气才冷静下来，拿了毛巾去打湿拧干，替青年擦了擦脸和被他弄得乱七八糟的身体，才顾上自己，去简单洗了个澡，擦都没擦就倒在他身边睡了。

郭嘉醒来时觉得浑身腰疼，不对，浑身脑袋疼……好像也不对。

他呆呆地看着天花板回忆了半分钟是怎么回事，直到换好西装恢复衣冠禽兽霸道董事长模样的曹操走到床边。

曹操亲切且诚恳地夸奖他：“小伙子，你昨晚，不错。”

小伙子白皙的脸皮红了，不知道怎么接这句话时，曹操拿了他的手机递过去：“解锁一下，打开。”

郭嘉拿着手机试图坐起来，曹操贴心地给他垫了个枕头，郭嘉有点慌乱地自我介绍起来：“我叫郭嘉，我是x大的青年教师，今年刚入职，工资还不太行，但是我有课题，只要职称评上去很快就有钱赚的，我现在有五篇SCI。我有帝都户口，有套房，虽然小了点，不过——”

他满怀期待和害羞地望着曹操，把自己的二维码递过去：“那个……能跟我开始交往吗？就……男朋友那种。”

他说着说着声音就低了下去，虽然搞不清楚曹操什么身份，但住得起五星级穿得起意大利高定戴着五十万的表，还有这种气场……郭嘉也不是什么没见过世面的傻白甜，所以连自己都觉得有点心虚。

但是不说出来就不是郭嘉了，他抓住机会无论如何也要试一试的。

曹操只盯着两台手机屏，扫他的码，眼皮都没抬一下，把手机还给郭嘉：“好了，我该去看项目了，再见。”

他转身要走，郭嘉急得差点滚到地上，喊他：“等等，你还没——”

曹操却完全置若罔闻，抬脚就往外走，头也不回地道：“拿着吧，给你算了绩效的。”

郭嘉一踩地毯就腿软，跪在了那，委委屈屈地看了一眼手机，收到转账三十万。

郭嘉气鼓鼓地把手机扔在一边，越想越委屈，这当他什么啊？白马会所呢？

他抱着自己难受了有那么五分钟不想起来，想哭，心里空落落的。

手机响了一声，郭嘉想起原定要去参观史语所博物馆的，不然来干嘛了呢。

他没精打采地伸手往后捞手机，摸到了，果然是说招待方半小时后接他去博物馆。

郭嘉叹了口气，忽的发现还有一条未读信息。

“曹操”请求加您为好友。

郭嘉愣了片刻，然后在地毯上滚了好几圈。

“忽然想起来，本来定了今晚一家米其林，结果合作方临时有事不能来，也不好退，”曹操相当随意地发来一行字，“你今晚有空吗？”

郭嘉对着屏幕一个劲儿地点头。

米其林餐厅回了电话，有一桌客人愿意接受曹操给的补偿，让出了今晚的台子。曹操长长地松了一口气，示意助理再打个电话，把今晚回北京的机票退了，房间也续订一晚。

助理翻了日程表，问他：“可是明天公司有晨会……”

曹操盯着手机，漫不经心地说：“那就推到下午。有要紧的直接报给我。”

助理应了一声，没敢再问老板盯着手机在乐什么，米其林有这么好吃？

曹操继续回郭嘉的信息：“米其林没什么好吃的，就是临时被放鸽子，不想浪费……嗯，晚上见。”

END


End file.
